


that irreparable loss of mine

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [9]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/F, Post-Game(s), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Christina wakes, unable to remember anything since miscarrying her child.





	that irreparable loss of mine

**Author's Note:**

> For #6 "Amnesia" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes.
> 
> Sort of a companion to another shortfic I wrote for the pairing, from Harley's POV.

Christina still remembers waking in a panic, clutching at her belly, her thighs, the white, white sheets covering her. The blood was gone, and so was her baby. Christina felt like she's been scraped hollow.

A doctor was right at her side to soothe her, and to ask about the last things she remembers. Christina couldn't be sure, but the woman looked almost disappointed when Christina recounted her day leading up to the miscarriage.

As if losing her child hadn't been enough, Christina learned that there had been _incidents,_ terrible things covered on the news, perpetrated by a woman who looked much like her, but who couldn't have been her – could she? Christina had been frightened to learn of the length of time she was unable to account for.

She'd been deemed unfit to return to the life she'd led before all this, and discharged into psychiatric care. Though if the reports were true, if she'd really killed her fellow board members, there would be no place for her at Queen Industries anymore – nor anywhere for that matter. Who would trust her after that?

The doctor from the hospital visits her often, asks her how she's doing, if she remembers anything. Christina thinks it's cruel, but the doctor assures her it's for her own good. To process the trauma of what she has been through in a safe environment.

But all Christina wants is to get out of here.

The doctor's smile widens. "I can help you with that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Damages" by Ruby Rahman.


End file.
